Bakugan: Ancient Brawlers
by megaguy2222
Summary: DanxAlice, ShunxRuno, OCxOC. There will be two episodes in each chapter.


Hey guys, Megaguy2222 here with Bakugan fic number 2! This is RunoxShun, DanxAlice and FabiaxRen. This is my first Bakugan multi-chapter fic, but enjoy!

-Episode 1: The Guardian of Fire, Leonidas!-

"Well, it's been a long road, Drago old buddy." Dan said. "Indeed, but it's been even longer since you met the others." The red Bakugan replied. "Two things are for sure, one, we came back from that long training journey, two, I've got a date with Alice tonight." "I hope I'm not interrupting, but can I be given the pleasure of a brawl?" "Sure, but I'm warning you, we're no pushovers." BRAWLER SCANS COMPLETE NAME: ZX YOKAI, AGE: 19, GENDER: MALE, BAKUGAN: APOLLONIR, SPIN RAVENOID, LEONIDAS, BAKUGAN G'S: APOLLONIR: 720, SPIN RAVENOID: 650, LEONIDAS: NO DATA, BATTLE RATIO: 100%, RECORD: PERFECT, MAIN ATTRIBUTE: PYRUS "He's never lost a battle!? Grr… Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Drago Stand!" Nova Dragonoid: 1900 G's "Bakugan Brawl! Erupt volcanoes and destroy entire galaxies! Come on, Pyrus Leonidas!" Leonidas: 2000 G's "What!?" Dan yelled. "2000? I've never seen that many G's!" Drago yelled in fear. "And that's not all, Ability Card Activate! Pyrus Hurricane, go! Drago: 1600 Leonidas: 2200 "Battle Gear Boost! Leonidas, Rocket Jet Cannon!" He said as twin jet engine rocket cannons appeared on Leonidas's back. Leonidas was a large red dragon with gold wing rims, horns, and claws. ZX himself was a skinny teen with red and blue hair, red down the middle and blue on the sides, a black shirt with a red Z and blue X side-by-side, and blue sweatpants with red stripes. Leonidas: 4200 "What? How can we take on that much power?" Dan panicked. "Calm down, Dan. Leonidas is an ancient Bakugan. This amount of power is normal for him. Think!" Drago said. "Oh, yeah! I'm still in this! Ability Card Activate, G-Power Swap! Leonidas:1600 Drago: 4200 ZX Life Meter: 40% "I surrender." ZX said. "What? Why?" "We were just testing you." ZX said. "You passed." ZX said as he started to walk away. "Hold on! You could be a Battle Brawler!" Dan said, running after him. "Alright, fine. But I continue looking for the other Ancient Brawlers on my own." "You're in." Dan said with a smile. Next time on Bakugan, ZX is in a bad mood because the next tournament's going to be a tag-team tournament. Will he bolt and miss the whole thing? Next time: The Greatest Tag-Team Tournament! You don't wanna miss this! BAKUGAN BRAWL! See you there!

-Episode 2: The Greatest Tag-Team Tournament!-

"Welcome! This is Bakugan News and at this moment, we are coming to you live with news of a tag-team tournament! The winner will receive 2,000 of the 100,000 Bakugan Points needed to qualify for the Ultimate Battle Tournament! Our motto is, go! Ultimates!" The announcer for the tournaments said. 'A tag-team tournament? That'll only slow me down.' ZX thought to himself. 'I have one goal, and that is to crush a certain someone. And no, I don't mean Dan.' "The pairings will now be decided! Boo-yah!" The announcer broke into his thoughts. "First, we have Dan and Alice! Second is Shun and Runo! Third are Noah and Klaus! Fourth are Jenny and Jewls! Fifth are Marucho and Julie! And the last pairing is… ZX and Revizer! Go, Ultimates!" yelled the announcer. 'Hmph, this is going to be an annoying tournament,' ZX thought to himself. For ZX was, indeed, a lone wolf brawler. "Are you ready, Leo? You know we have to get those points to make it to the tournament." ZX said in a matter-of-fact voice as he checked his points. The display read 50,000. "Grr… I'm only halfway!" He yelled. 'If I win I'll have 52,000.' He thought. "Right now, I have no room for error. Oh well, have to go to bed because the tournament starts tomorrow." ZX went back on top of an old building where he normally slept, but tonight he couldn't sleep, he was putting too much importance on the tournament.

-The next morning- "The Gateway to Victory, or as we call it, The Supreme Aquos Tournament, is about to begin! But ZX is nowhere in sight, and if he doesn't show up by the time his match starts, his team is disqualified! The first match is, Dan and Alice versus Shun and Runo!" "Field open! Gate Card Set!" "First throw's mine! Bakugan Brawl! Skyress stand!" "Bakugan Brawl! Drago stand!" Dan yelled, creating a battle. "Oh, yeah! Before I forget, if one player loses their whole team loses!" The announcer yelled. "The whole team?!" Yelled Revizer. "Drago, Ability Activate! Nova Quasar, go!" Drago: 2900 G's "Skyress! Fortress Wing!" Skyress: 2800 G's "Battle Gear Boost! Come on, Wing Buster!" Skyress: 3000 G's "Like playing with Battle Gear huh, Shun? Try this on size! Novarix Gear! Drago: 3200 "Ability Activate! Quasar Stream!" Dan yelled. Drago: 3900 G's "This'll finish it!" Shun Life Force: 0% "Match one's winner is the Dan-Alice team! Match two will consist of the Marucho-Julie team and the Noah-Klaus team! Bakugan Field Open!" yelled the announcer. "Gate Card Set." Noah said coolly. He appeared an Aquos Brawler, with a skinny body and blonde hair. It was combed straight down like ZX's. He had pale skin and a blue T-shirt. He also had blue jeans and a Bakugan pouch in navy. "Bakugan Brawl." He said calmly. "Stand, Aquos Terrorclaw." Terrorclaw: 600 G's "I'll beat that!" Marucho yelled. "Bakugan Brawl! Preyas, stand!" Preyas: 690 G's "No biggie. Gate Card Open. Drowning Abyss. Your little Preyas loses all of his G's." Preyas: 0 G's "Terrorclaw chomp with half of your power. You see, Drowning Abyss takes half of the remaining Bakugan's G's." Marucho Life Force: 40% "Ready for round 2?" Noah asked. "Gate Card Set!" Klaus yelled. "Bakugan Brawl! Sirenoid, stand!" "Go, Gorem!" Julie yelled. Julie Life Force: 40% 'I haven't even battled yet!" Julie protested. "In this tournament, the team's player's Life Forces are synched, meaning they're the same." Noah explained. "Gate Card, Open! Raikeki!" Klaus yelled. "With this card, the last Bakugan who stood on it as its G's dropped to zero and can't do anything." Sirenoid: 690 G's Gorem: 0 G's Julie Life Force: 0% "The winners are the Noah-Klaus team! The last match in the qualifiers is the ZX-Revizer team versus the Jenny-Jewls team!" ZX ran up through the arena passageway. "If you're looking for me, I'm right here!"

It only takes one last minute show to ruin a fight competition, and with last-minute appearance ZX, the whole competition is in disarray. You don't wanna miss the last qualifying battle! Next time: Hit or Quit! The Last Match Gets Complicated! BAKUGAN BRAWL! We can do this!


End file.
